


Never Just a Haircut

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Crucifixion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: He'd been a very bright young man, and she missed him.





	Never Just a Haircut

He'd been a very bright young man. He'd looked at her and seen her, seen everything that she was (and wasn't), and accepted it. Accepted her. All of her, even that she was a demon.

She'd shown him the world, offered everything except her heart (that belonged to someone else already), begged him to come away with her.

He'd very gently turned her down.

And then he'd died.

(Two thousand years later, she'll beg someone else to come away with her. He'll turn her down too. And die. And come back.)

She missed him, no matter how lightly she spoke of it (can't have Hell thinking you shared philia and ludus, and maybe even pragma, with a representative of Heaven after all). Grieved in silence.

Wept herself out alone, and left for Rome. Longed to mourn openly, but she already wore black, and only black. Other colours would be impossible to explain to Hell. Couldn't tear her clothes either, she had to fit in.

But.

One last option.

She cut her hair off in a mourning offering. Wrapped and folded, and gifted away. It wouldn't fit into her heart, after all, there was too much grief and love there already.

And when Hell asked, she just shrugged at them and told them short hair was the fashion in Rome, and she had to fit in, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Philia - love born of friendship  
Ludus - love born of shared laughter  
Pragma - love born of much shared time


End file.
